Mi mejor amigo
by Faabazombieuchiha
Summary: SasuSaku un secreto en sus familias, una mro que perdura con el tiempo, un peligro inminente.. ¿que pasara?
1. La despedida

Espero les guste y me dejan sus reviews…

Mi mejor amigo

Me quede viendo cada detalle del tejado, creo ya había memorizado sus acabados hace 1 hora y ¿Qué me tenia en esa posición?, mi charla por la tarde en el chat con Tenten.

------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------

_*Cherryblossom se ha conectado*_

Cherryblossom: Hola Tenten

FigthingGirl_09: Hola Cherryblossom!, ¿Cómo estas?

Cherryblossom: Ps, sentada y ¿tu?

FigthingGirl_09: Haha bien, tamos igual.

Hey, Sasuke ¿cuando se va?

Cherryblossom: ¿Qué?, ¿se va?, ¿adonde?

FigthingGirl_09: Cherryblossom, no me quiero meter en problemas, es mejor que hables con el.

Cherryblossom: Habla, ¡ahora!

FigthingGirl_09: de acuerdo. Neji y yo, nos encontramos a su hermano, Itachi en la calle y nos dijo que Sasuke y el se van a Francia.

Cherryblossom: ¿Francia?

FigthingGirl_09: ¿NO te dijo nada?

Cherryblossom: No, para nada.

FigthingGirl_09: será mejor que hables con el.

Cherryblossom: Si, claro, lo haré

_*FigthingGirl_09 se ha desconectado*_

Después de eso, todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, era una sola pregunta… _¿Por qué no me dijo nada?_

---------------------------FIN DE FLASHBACK-----------------------

Eso era todo. Era ahora o nunca…debía de enfrentarlo. Me puse mis botas y Salí en pijamas de mi casa, eran quizás las 2:00a.m, quien me viera pensaría que soy una loca. Además existía la probabilidad de que estuviera durmiendo. Me detuve en el parque y observe que estaba sentado en el columpio...

-Hola –dije-

-Hola –dijo asombrado-

-Venia a verte…

-observo su reloj y dijo- ¿A las 2 de la mañana?, podría estar dormido ¿sabes?

-Pero no lo estas –replique-

-Jaque mate

-Ajajá, ¿Qué haces despierto?

-medito… ¿y tu? ¿Que tanto hacías que estas despierta a semejante horas?

-Bueno…pensaba en "cosas" –dije recalcando lo último-

-¿Que tipo de "cosas"? –pregunto intrigado-

-Bueno, en la guerra, la hambruna, y en el hecho de que mi disque mejor amigo se larga a Francia y no me dice nada, ese tipo de cosas –dije-

-¿Como sabes...? –trato de preguntar pero no lo deje terminar-

-¿Qué te vas? –Complete su pregunta- ¿Cómo es que no lo se?, se supone yo soy tu mejor amiga, o al menos eso creía yo.

-Saku, no te pongas así.

-A ver, entonces ¿como me pongo? ¿Feliz?, ¿porque todos lo sabían menos yo? –dije sarcásticamente-

-Hmp, si te hubiera dicho este tipo de cosas llorarías...

-¿disculpa? –dije indignada, "¿acaso me decía llorona?"- Claro que no lo haría idiota, pero te cuesta mucho llamar, o pasar por mi casa y decir "Ey, Saku ¿Cómo estas?, por cierto me mudo a Francia" –bufe enojada-

-Sakura… OK me equivoque, pero quería decírtelo, solo que no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. –dijo-

-Dilo ahora pues. –dije-

-OK –dijo serio- me mudo a Francia

-¿Cuándo? –pregunte directamente-

-Mañana a las 12:00

-Wao, ¿llevan tanta prisa o que?

-algo así. –sonrío-

-¿Que ha ocurrido que debas irte con tanta urgencia? –pregunte-

-Bueno, espero te vaya bien, adiós –dije dispuesta irme, pero el me detuvo agarrando mi brazo-

-¿Adonde vas? –pregunto extrañado-

-a mi casa, ¿no es obvio? –dije-

-Sakura, deja de actuar tan infantil

-¡JA! –Solté en forma de burla- por favor Sasuke olvídalo ¿si? –Me solté de su agarre-

-Sakura… –me volvió a tomar, mas delicadamente y beso apasionadamente-

- ¿y eso porque fue? –dije tomando aire-

- ¿esto se requiere para callarte? –Bufo- si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho antes, para evitar tu horrenda voz. –Dijo para luego besarme de nuevo-

- Idiota –dije separándome enojada- solo tu puedes arruinar un momento como este.

-Hehe, perdóname Sakura –comenzó a hablar- perdóname por no haberte dicho

-Tranquilo, ya no importa

-Sakura, -bajo la mirada- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro. –dije-

-Prométeme que no esperaras por mí, promete que seguirás adelante.

-¿Que? –pregunte-

-Prométemelo, no puedo hacer esto, besarte, darte ilusiones de que volveré y…

-No volverás ¿cierto? –Dije mirando hacia otro lado-

-No creo –respondió viéndome a los ojos-

- ¿Sabes que?, no será problema alguno, aprendí a suprimir mis emociones cientos de veces, una vez mas no hará daño –dije sarcásticamente-

-Sakura, no lo tomes así.

-No, en serio, esta bien, además, no tengo que hacer nada, ya que yo no siento, ni sentía nada por ti, mas que amistad…así que todo esta bien

-Me miro atónito, y luego cambio su mirada por una más seductora- Sakura… -dijo acercándose a mí-

-¿S-s-si? –respondí en tartamudeos... *_Rayos ¿porque tiene ese efecto en mi?*_-

-Me abrazo- Te amo…

-Yo respondí al abrazo- Sasuke...

Poco a poco perdí visibilidad, no por el sueño, sino por el golpe de Sasuke en mi nuca….

Desperté en mi cama, ¿todo había sido un sueño? Eran las 2:30 del sábado. Si mi sueño era solo eso un sueño el seguiría aquí.

"_Nada, fue lo que encontré en su casa, se había ido, intente llamar a su celular, pero nada, había cambiado de celular o simplemente se deshizo de el, fue como __si__hubiera desaparecido de la tierra__"_

Cuando regrese a mi cuarto encontré una carta…era para mi…era de _el_…era su caligrafía.

_Ey, Sakura_

_Probablemente pienses que todo lo que paso ayer fue un sueño... pues no lo fue y para mi fue lo mas cercano que me he sentido a alguien, fue tan real como el aire e igual de real es que yo estoy camino a Francia, esa es la realidad no quiero que esperes por mi, yo estaré bien, y seguiré cuidándote, pero te pido ahora con mas insistencia no trates de localizarme… te amo_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 SEMANA DESPUES

Habían pasado 7 días desde que se fue, no salía, no comía, en realidad no hacia nada… y me empecé a sentir mal. Tenia que salir de ahí, al menos hasta iniciar el colegio, decidí irme a vivir con mi papa Jiraiya por un tiempo en USA. Era lo mejor por lo menos por ahora.

1 AÑO DESPUES…

Había regresado, hice un año de secundaria en USA, así que creo era hora de regresar, había mejorado mucho en cuanto a condición física se refiere, además mi papa no quiso que perdiera mas mis entrenamientos, así que era algo inevitable.

-Sakura, ya llegamos –escuche una voz, era la de mi papa-

-_*Bien, aquí vamos*, _baje del carro para observar mejor la ciudad iluminada por la luz del día- Papa, iré a conocer las instalaciones

- Claro anda, yo iré a registrarnos con la directora.

En realidad no iba a conocer anda, aunque hubiera pasado un año, yo conocía muy bien la escuela, pero quería dar una vuelta, me tope con el que una vez fue nuestro salón de cuarto año y comencé a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke… No lo he olvidado –musite- me senté en el piso viendo las plantas, casilleros… y mientras exploraba los sectores, me tropecé con….

-Auch, me dolió... –dije- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije

-¿Que acaso no puedo venir a mi escuela? –Río-

-Claro, pero pensé que estabas en la casa –dije-

-Vi la nota de papa y ya lo busque para decirle que me anotara, aunque estaba de mas... –dijo-

- Gaara, ¿estas seguro de lo que haces? –pregunte-

-Claro que esta seguro además tener amigos además de nosotros le hará bien –dijo la rubia de venia camina hacia nosotros-

-Temari…-dije- es que el es tan antisocial –bufe-

-Lo se ¿verdad? –Temari me siguió el juego-

-Ey, estoy aquí –dijo el pelirrojo-

-Si ¿y? –Me encantaba este juego- Oye… te sigo queriendo ¿no? –Bufe para luego darle un beso-

-Buen punto –dijo haciendo una mueca-

-Jajaja –reí-

-Chicos, ¿están aquí? –Escuche una voz-

-Si, ya vamos –respondio Temari-

-Ahí están, ¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto mi papa-

-"Explorando" –dije inocentemente-

- Hehe, supongamos que te creo –dijo burlesco mi papa-

-¿Quién quiere ramen? –pregunto

-¡¡Yo quiero!! –Dijo un ojiazul-

-Y a ti quien te llamo dobe? –dije burlándome-

- Aw, no seas así Sakura-Chan –dijo el ojiazul hiperactivo-

-Hahaha, sabes que te quiero, Naruto-baka –dije-

- JAJAJAJAJA –rieron todos-

-Ya, bueno vamos por ramen –dijo mi papa-

LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE

_Mi primer día de clases "nuevamente", que complicadas se volvieron las cosas ¿no?_

-Sakura-Chan, muévete o llegaremos tarde –dijo Naruto-

- Cálmate Naruto, somos ultimo año, seremos los últimos en ser llamados. –Dije mientras me arreglaba mi pelo-

-Ufff....., que bien –dijo el ojiazul, a la vez que se acurrucaba en la cama decidido a ¿dormir...?-

-x_X Pero eso no significa que puedes dormir dattebayo

-Hehehe, perdón –dijo el ojiazul-

-Ash –dije en suspiros- no importa, ya estoy lista, vámonos

-OK –dijo el hiperactivo de mi hermano-

-Gaara, luces muy apuesto con ese uniforme –dije con voz seductora al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la sala de brazos cruzados-

-Tu estas mas bella –dijo-

-Gracias –dije-

-¿Listos? –Pregunto mi papa desde la entrada-

Si –dijo Temari-

Si –dijo Gaara-

-esperen…¡¡¡si!!! –Contesto Naruto-

-Yo creo que me falta mi dignidad… ya vengo –dije en tono de burla-

-Sakura, ya basta –dijo Temari-

-OK -hice un puchero, a lo que Gaara me dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarme- Esta bien –dije ya relajada-

Cuando estábamos a 20 minutos, tenía más nervios que nunca, así que me puse mis audífonos y escuche una canción de mi playlist "Figth Inside" perfecta para este momento. Mientras tarareaba la canción note que pasábamos por un parque y recordé mi beso con Sasuke, era el mismo parque en el que había sucedido, recordé el día que me fui y también extrañamente me vino a la mente "mi despertar"

-_Mangekyou_ –susurre-

-¿Estas bien, cariño? –Me dijo Gaara-

-Si... –dije un poco desorientada-

-No te ves bien Sakura –dijo Temari-

-Estoy bien –dije ya un poco cansada de las preguntas y las acusaciones de "no sentirme bien"-

-Si, tienes un color como azul en la cara –dijo el dobe-

-OK, ahora si estoy bien –dije enojada-

-¿Antes no estabas bien? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Basta... –dije con una venita en la cabeza-

-OK –contesto contento Naruto-

-¿Wt...? –dije-

Ciertamente tenía una familia realmente loca, pero esta era mi familia, eran mis amigos, eran lo único que tenia.


	2. Nueva, nuevamente

Bueno traigo el cap2... dejeen reviews, terminare estee fanfiic, al igual qe mis otros proyectos! xD

¿Que tal el cap anterior.? ¿Les gusto?..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------NUEVA NUEVAMENTE-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la escuela, todos se bajaron del carro, emocionados por entrar y conocer, pero yo no estaba emocionada, tenía miedo de volver. Camine lentamente, mientras todos nos observaban con delicadeza, por así decirlo, nos miraban, y murmuraban a nuestras espaldas, sabia que sobre "nosotros", sus pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza…

-Todos nos miran –dijo Temari-

-Somos "nuevos" –dije tranquilamente mientras caminábamos- claro que nos miran.

-¿Sakura? –escuche de una voz familiar, así que me voltee en dirección de donde me llamaban-

No podía creerlo, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que decir, no podía creer que estuviera aquí, que _el_, estuviera frente a mi.

-¿Sasuke? –Dije asombrada- por Dios ha pasado, tanto tiempo…

-Sakura-chan, muévete –dijo el rubio ojiazul-

-¿Naruto? –dijo Sasuke-

-¿Teme? –dijo Naruto-

-¿Se conocen? –pregunte extrañada-

-Si –respondió el azabache- de hace "mucho" tiempo.

-Perdón, ellos son Gaara y Temari –dije ante las miradas de los chicos-

- Mucho gusto –dijo el-

-Igual –respondieron Temari y Gaara al unísono-

-¡Wao!, Saku –*_extrañaba que me dijera así*_- estas muy cambiada, es decir mas bella.

-Ejem –dijo Gaara- yo soy su novio. _*recordatorio matar a Gaara*_

_-_Gaara ¿cierto? –dijo Sasuke-

-Hmp, si –dijo molesto el pelirrojo-

-Yo soy su ex –me miro con una mirada asesina- mejor amigo.

-Es mi mejor amigo –le devolví la mirada- solo bromea.

-Hehe, como sea, no tienes que estar celoso –dijo Sasuke-

-Exacto, no tienes porque... –_*¿que habia dicho?*-_ ¿no tiene?

-Si, no tiene –repitió- Porque yo tengo novia

-Exac... ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? –dije en shock-

-Si se llama Matsuri –dijo el, respondiendo mi pregunta-

-Repítelo –dije-

-Tiene novia, Sakura-chan, ¿estas sorda o que? –dijo el ojiazul-

-Si ya escuche, baka –le dije a Naruto-

-Bueno, tenemos que ponernos al día –dijo el-

-Definitivamente –respondí-

-Después de clases –dijo-

-¿Puedo ir? –dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no? –dijimos la unísono Sasuke y yo-

Me voltee hacia Gaara y le dije…

-Gaara ¿Por qué no, tu y Temari, van a averiguar sobre?... tu sabes –musite esto ultimo-

-Si, lo haremos después de clases –dijo el-

-Ok, excelente –dije-

-¿y Temari donde esta? –dije-

-dijo que quería conocer un poco más la escuela –dijo el rubio-

-eso nunca es bueno... –dije-

-Bueno, Sasuke fue un placer, ahora si me disculpas debo buscar a mi hermana –dije antes de darme vuelta y comenzar a buscar a Temari-

Sasuke POV's

Todo lo que había hecho me había traído hasta aquí, hasta _ella._

Me fui para protegerla, pero no podía estar lejos de ella, me entere que se iba a vivir con su papa, así que cada noche me escapaba de mi hermano, y la iba a ver.

-Sasuke, ¿adonde vas? –dijo un pelinegro alto, de ojos amables, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta-

-Iré a verla, ¿de acuerdo? –dije-

-Sasuke, la pones en peligro, ¿sabes que pasaría si Madara la encuentra cierto?

-Basta, Itachi, yo la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida –dije enojado- prometí cuidarla y eso es lo que hago, además mientras ella sea humana el no la puede encontrar –dije-

¿Y como sabes que ella no ha tenido su _despertar_? –pregunto mi molesto hermano-

Salí por la ventana corriendo a una velocidad increíble, sin responder lo que me había preguntado pero tenía razón, ¿como podía saber yo eso…? pero aun así la seguiría, estaría con ella lo más que pudiera….

Llegue a su casa, ella estaba peleando nuevamente con su novio, Gaara, un chico pelirrojo, escuche parte de la pelea sin querer…

_-Eres un idiota –dijo ella-_

_-Te quiero proteger y tu te niegas –dijo el- ¿Qué piensas?, ¿que el te iba a proteger por siempre?, el no ha venido ni una sola vez, Sakura ¡acéptalo! –dijo el-_

_Ella lloraba en la cama y yo me sentía un completo miserable por provocar su llanto…_

_-Escuche como hacia unos sellos y… acaso eso era... ¿chidori?_

_-¡BUM! –escuche en el patio, había salido a practicar, lo hacia cada vez que se frustraba-_

De repente, vi como comenzó a gritar del dolor, sus amigos, su papa y su novio salieron al patio a ver que sucedía y ella estaba en un terrible dolor… ella estaba _cambiando_, su papa la cargo en brazos hasta su recamara, cuando quise acercarme mas… el chico el pelirrojo lanzo un kunai hacia donde yo estaba_, ¿Cómo podía saber que yo estaba ahí?_, era bueno _muy bueno._

Regrese lo mas rápido que pude me tomo 20 minutos regresar... y unos 10 minutos decirle a Itachi lo que habia visto.

-Ya no puedes ir a verla, lo sabes ¿verdad? –dijo el-

-Si –dije resignado, el tenia razón-

Pasaron meses sin que supiera algo de ella, hasta que supe que regresaría gracias al dobe de Naruto, conocía a Naruto de hace años era mi mejor amigo hombre… me dijo que volverían a Konoha, yo estaba decidido a volver y seguir protegiéndola... Itachi estaba mas que de acuerdo el quería Sakura como a una hermana. Pero temía por su vida, así que lo mejor era vigilarla.

Llegue un mes antes de que empezaran las clases, me instale en la mansión Uchiha y luego hice lo pertinente para inscribirme en la secundaria y también para dejar todo listo para cuando llegaran Sakura y el dobe.

Primer día de clases, había abandonado los estudios para estudiar en casa, y entrenar mas seguido. Pero tenia que volver, solo por _ella_.

De repente vi como una cabellera rosa se iba acercando a mí se veía realmente hermosa, iba hablando con sus amigos

-¿Sakura? –la llame para atraer su atención-

-¿Sasuke? –dijo ella. Estaba sorprendida-

-Sakura-chan, muévete –dijo el dobe con su molesta voz- _*recordatorio matar al dobe*_

-¿Naruto? –dije con _"sorpresa_"-

-¿Teme? –dijo Naruto con la misma _"sorpresa_"-

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto ella-

-Si –respondí yo- de hace _"mucho_" tiempo.

-Perdón, ellos son Gaara y Temari –dijo señalando a otros 2 chicos que ya conocía, de vista-

- Mucho gusto –dije-

-Igual –respondieron Temari y Gaara al unísono-

-¡Wao!, Saku –comencé a hablar- estas muy cambiada, es decir más bella.

-Ejem –dijo el pelirrojo- yo soy su novio.

_-_Gaara ¿cierto? –dije-

-Hmp, si –dijo molesto el-

-Yo soy su ex –la mirada con una mirada penetrante- mejor amigo.

-Es mi mejor amigo –me devolvió la misma mirada- solo bromea.

-Hehe, como sea, no tienes que estar celoso –dije-

-Exacto, no tienes porque..._-_dijo ella- ¿no tiene? –pregunto sorprendida, quizás confundida-

-Si, no tiene –repetí- Porque yo tengo novia –dije-

-Exac... ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? –dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos-

-Si se llama Matsuri –dije- _*Matsuri me matara*_

-Repítelo –dijo ella-

-Tiene novia, Sakura-chan, ¿estas sorda o que? –dijo el baka de Naruto-

-Si ya escuche, baka –le dijo a Naruto-

-Bueno, tenemos que ponernos al día –dije, ignorando el comentario del dobe-

-Definitivamente –respondió-

-Después de clases –dije-

-¿Puedo ir? –dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no? –dijimos al unísono Sakura y yo-

Se volteo hacia Gaara y le dijo algo que no logre escuchar, solo pude escuchar…

-Si, lo haremos después de clases –dijo el-

-Ok, excelente –dijo ella- ¿y Temari donde esta? –pregunto-

-dijo que quería conocer un poco mas la escuela –dijo Naruto-

-eso nunca es bueno... –dijo-

-Bueno, Sasuke fue un placer, ahora si me disculpas debo buscar a mi hermana.

_¿Acaso había dicho que tenía una hermana?_

FIN DE SASUKE POV's

Dejeen sus revieews!=D


	3. Cada vez, mas cerca

Bueno traigo el cap3... dejeen reviews, terminare estee fanfiic, al igual qe mis otros proyectos! xD

¿Que tal el cap anterior.? ¿Les gusto?..

CAP 3.. CERCA, CADA VEZ MAS CERCA

Se escucho por la bocina .. "Todos los alumnos a la capilla, la asignación de salones empezara". No le preste mucha atención, aun seguia muy distraida por haber visto a Sasuke millones de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

-Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio, jalando mi mano-

-Espera –dije- ¿Gaara y Temari?

-Aquí estamos –dijeron los susodichos al unisono-

-Le estaba pegando a un chico –dijo Temari-

-Temari, ¿Por qué, no hemos ni empezado clases y ya quieres problemas? –dije en son de burla-

-Me dijo fea –dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Wao, al fin alguien abrio los ojos –dijo Naruto- _*Pobre morira*_

-¿Qué dijiste, Idiota? –dijo ella, pero no le preste mucha atención, ya que en ese momento iban pasando Sasuke y la que imagino era su novia, una chica de cabello chocolate como sus ojos, era como de mi estatura muy linda-

-¿Sakura? –llamo Gaara-

-¿Que? –dije-

-Detenlos , porfavor

-Si, claro –dije-

-Basta, Temari, no mates a Naruto, al menos no todavía –bufe-

Lo solto y el dobe callo al piso, se golpeo muy duro

-Temari, no tienes arreglo –dije con una sonrisa-

-No importa –dijo- Ya conoci a alguien.. –dijo-

-Si? , ¿Quién? –pregunte-

-Mhh –comenzo a buscar con la mirada- Ella –señalo a la muchacha de moños- Tenten, ven aca.. quiero que.. –pero no la dejo terminar-

-¿Sakura? –pregunto ella-

-Tenten –dije feliz-

-Tanto tiempo, Sakura, que has hecho –dijo emocionada-

-Bueno, no tanto en realidad, solo un par de cosas.. –dije apenada-

-Aja, nada… ¿quienes son ellos? –mis hermanos y mi novio –dije-

-¿¡TIENES HERMANOS, Y ESO ES NADA!? –dijo gritando

-Bueno.. –dije, pero no me dejo terminar-

-¿¡TIENES UN NOVIO(_muy apuesto por cierto_)Y ESO ES NADA!? –dijo con el mismo tono de antes

-Emh….

-Hola, soy Gaara –dijo mi pelirrojo *salvada por la campana*- Gracias -musite a su oido- soy ese nada –continuo el-

-Hola soy…Tenven, digo Tenten –dijo ella- obviamente estaba nerviosa y lo estuvo mas después de que el tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Gaara-

-Ey, dattebayo, hay que subir a la asignación

-Si, claro –dije acordandome de lo obvio-

Durante la asignación escuche todos nuestros nombres, Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Gaara, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Matsuri y luego escuche lo que menos queria escuchar… Sasuke Uchiha en el mismo salon que yo… si, claro ¿Qué podria pasar?... en verdad no tenia idea alguna.

Al llegar a nuestro salon era bastante amplio para 24 estudiantes, eramos bastantes y a cada uno lo conocia.

-FRENTONA!! –grito la voz chillona de Ino- ¿Dónde estabas metida? –pregunto-

-cerda, callate, todos nos ven –dije pacíficamente-

-Pues no precisamente a ti –dijo-

-¿Qué a que te refieres? –dije, mirando quien estaba cerca mio y vi a Naruto y Gaara-

-Ahh, ya veo –dije- Ino te presento.. –pero no me dejo terminar-

-Lo conoces? –pregunto-

-Afirme con mi cabeza- Ellos son Naruto y Gaara –dije-

-Hola –dijeron los chicos al unisono-

-Ho-Ho-Hola –dijo Ino un poco nerviosa-

-Gaara nada mas sonrio y dijo- me ire a sentar atrás, ¿te guardo un asiento, _amor_? –yo asenti-

-Espera, ¿te dijo amor? –pregunto asombrada la cerda-

-Si, el es mi…

-Novio –dijo una voz que se sumaba a la conversación-

-Hola, Sasuke –dijo Ino enérgicamente-

-Hola, lamento interrumpir, pero Saku, ella es Matsuri –dijo señalando a la chica que lo acompañaba-

-Hola, Sakura, he escuchado mucho de …¡auch! –dijo ella con una mueca de dolor por esto ultimo-

-Hola, Matsuri, es un gusto, yo tambien he oido mucho de ti –_*te hundire en tu mentira, Sasuke*-_Asi que tu eres la novia de Sasuke –dije con alegria, ella quedo estatica, supe que Sasuke mentia, pero ella reacciono y dijo- Si, esa soy yo, perdon es que aun no me acostumbro a tener a este bombom solo para mi –lo que dijo me deje en shock, ¿en verdad era ella su novia?-

-Sakura, tenemos problemas –susurro en mi oido Naruto-

-Que tan grandes? –dije-

-Muy grandes –dijo el-

-Chicos lamento abandonarlos pero ha surgido algo que debemos de ocuparnos en la direccion, ahora volvemos –dije-

Vi como Gaara se paraba del asiento preocupado, pero le hice una seña de que esto era algo de lo que yo me podia ocupar _sola._

Apenas salí del salon, Naruto pregunto -¿Estas lista? , a lo que respondi después de un suspiro –Si.


End file.
